User blog:Fyrestørm/False Liberation
Aconcagua, the MudWing-RainWing hybrid that yearned for social justice among the hybrids, he who used his gory plague as a weapon, succeeded in his goal. He now rules over the land that is now known as New Pyrrhia with an iron claw and a false smile on his face. A rebellion is not an option - there was one that failed because of its leader's stupidity, and the word itself is now banned from being spoken. Listen to the stories of those who survived, and perhaps the story of another revolution. inspired by fallout 4, stranger things, and world war z <3 Prologue Less than a few months after the fall of Pyrrhia... The former StormWing princess didn't struggle, even though the chains kept her talons together. She couldn't see because of the poison they had sprayed her eyes with but she could hear the soft breathing of the hybrid in front of her. "Ragnarok," she said, detecting the large shape of him in front of her, "What are you doing here?" "Escaping, that's what. Where are the guards? I'll get you out. Chaser and Sharp are waiting outside. If I can get you and that crazed NightWing out, then we ought to be able to-" "No, Ragnarok. I'm going to die either way. You can't save everyone," the StormWing replied calmly. "The guards are preparing my execution. Take your girlfriend and your mother and go north. Forget the conspiracy theorist!" "I heard that, Typhoid!" a raspy male voice called. "My name isn't Typhoid, it's Typhoon," she said to the loud NightWing, who had started babbling on about a RainWing queen and an alternate universe in which Aconcagua had been killed (what blasphemy!). "Let me go. I'll see you again one day." The sound of guards marching down the hall, their talonsteps like rapid cannonfire, cut their conversation off. "Leave me. Go north and find Vandrea." Ragnarok gave her a confused look. "Take this scroll!" she said in a harried whisper, shoving a scroll she had pulled out of a mousehole into his talons. "Now, go!" Every since the dragon known as Ragnarok escaped with the scroll, no one has heard from him since. His name is whispered in taverns and among guards off duty. Some say that he was caught and killed, others say he eventually submitted to Aconcagua's cause. There is also a rumor that he is trying to summon a forgotten goddess. Chapter 1 Oleander The room down the hall was where she preferred to spend her time. Not around her and Aconcagua's son, nor around Aconcagua himself - no, certainly not. Vale, a bodyguard and Leviathan, head of the central intelligence department, sat across from her in the elegantly decorated room. The SeaWing sipped his scorcher - of course he would bring that - and looked up at Oleander. "Alright...what did you want to yap about, Ollie?" Leviathan said. "I wanted to talk about Siv and Gale," she said flatly. Before she could get onto the next sentence a guard, a burly NightWing, threw the door open. A spear was in his talons as he shivered. Frost had been blown across his face. "You look like death," Oleander said upon seeing the guard. "Some IceWing attacked us - down below, main hall, yelling about her son's half-sister," the guard gushed. Category:Blog posts